Jack Frost y Hiccup en una sorprendente trama de amor Frostcup
by pedrodaniel.macielsolis
Summary: Jack: Un chico que le gusta la libertad y vivir a su aire sin responsabilidades y Hiccup: Un joven Vikingo que es muy bueno con los dragones se conocerán de la nada y se volverán amigos pero la amistad crecerá hasta pasar a ser un amor sincero que deberá ser protegido por ellos dos e impedir alejarse o distanciarse.
1. Chapter 1

Una Historia de Amor

(Jack Frost x Hiccup)Frostcup

Capítulo 1

** ¿Nos Conocemos?**

Hola, mi nombre es Jack Frost, en este momento estoy sentado esperando el amanecer, el cual se abre paso lentamente sobre la tierra al fin puedo el alba con claridad y de un salto me abalanzo al viento y me doy rumbo a un lugar en el que hace más frio que en cualquier otro lugar La Isla de Berk me dirijo a toda prisa, el viento en mi rostro me llena de adrenalina y tomo aire para pegar un fuerte grito en el vuelo -¡Hora del invierno!- avanzo lo más rápido que puedo –Ahí está- digo para mis adentros al mismo tiempo que voy descendiendo.

Apenas toco suelo y comienzo a correr con mi callado rozando la tierra a fin de cubrir con una ligera capa de hielo las calles de aquél pueblo y de repente me alzo al aire ahora para poder crear una pequeña nevada por el lugar, me detengo es seco en los aires y miro hacia abajo veo que los tejados de las casas están cubiertos de blanco al igual que casi todo el pueblo, me desvío el rumbo hacia los bosques de aquella isla me pongo de pie en el suave pasto con nieve y me doy cuenta que mi respiración está demasiado acelerada y me doy un tiempo de respiración mientras camino tranquilamente entre el follaje, también me doy la libertad de escarchar algunos pinos con sólo tocarlos con mi callado, a lo lejos veo un árbol no muy alto con ramas muy resistentes, me dirijo hacia el y me recuesto en una de esas ramas y ahí me quedo completamente dormido.

De repente un sonido desconocido me despierta de mi descanso -¡Es una voz!- digo en silencio, me bajo a toda prisa del árbol en el que estaba trepado y noto que es una voz varonil aunque no tan gruesa, por lo que oigo la voz misteriosa se hace cada vez más audible así que deduzco que el propietario de esa voz igual no a de andar lejos, me quedo estático en lo que se supone es un lago pero por el estado del clima no es más que un enorme cubo de hielo, atento a la voz y es entonces cuando sucede: las ramas de los árboles cercanos a mi se empiezan a mover y la persona torpemente tropieza con las ramas y al final se resbala en el hielo y cae de sentón, no tarda mucho en levantarse y en sacudirse la nieve que le ha caído encima de los árboles con los que había tropezado –Jajaja eres algo torpe- me dan ganas de decirle, pero recuerdo que es probable que no me vea, por sorpresa veo que voltea hacia a mi y noto su mirada clavada en la mía, era castaño, de no más de 15 años y no muy alto pero lo que destacaba eran sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes y apuesto a que él está viendo mis ojos azules y algo asustado por mi cabello blanco, nuestras miradas se quedan fijas un segundo hasta que doy ligeros pasos sobre el lago y lo logro: me doy cuenta que me sigue con la mirada -¡Puede Verme!- digo para mí y no puedo evitar sonreír pero por ultimo serpenteo la cara y también resulta lo que quiero causa la misma impresión en el recién llegado no lo puedo evitar y comienzo a reir y brincar por el lago como el niño que soy y no tardo en hablar con el castaño:

-Hola!, soy Jack, bueno… eso ya lo debes de saber.- Jack dice nervioso por su tonta entrada.

-H..ola, disculpa ¿Nos conocemos?- Hiccup dice muy extrañado.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Surge una compañía

Hola a todos! Perdón por no presentarme antes pero estaba apurado por terminar el primer capítulo así que no lo consideré, pero ahora tengo más libertad, bueno… soy nuevo en esta pág. Y por ahora me dedico a escribir mi primer libro que es un Fanfic de Jack y Hiccup por lo que creo ya lo notaron y… bueno los dejo a que lean.

Capítulo 2

**Surge una compañía**

Luego de haberse encontrado de la nada y por pura casualidad Jack emocionado porque al fin un mortal puede verle y no puede evitar presentarse y para su sorpresa el joven recién llegado no tiene ni la menor idea de quién era él.

-Hola!, soy Jack, bueno… eso ya lo debes de saber- Jack dice nervioso por su tonta entrada.

-H…ola, disculpa ¿nos conocemos?- Hiccup dice extrañado.

-¡Un momento, ESPERA! Quieres decir ¿que no me conoces?- El peliblanco responde la pregunta del joven sorprendido y desilusionado.

-Lo siento… no- A Hiccup al parecer se le había transmitido la desilusión del peliblanco.

-Quieres decir que… tu. No…-Jack se encontraba en un estado súper nervioso ni siquiera sabía que decir primero.

-NO, no te conozco estoy seguro que jamás te he visto en mi vida- El pequeño se encontraba en el mismo estado pero aun así tenía el valor de decirle la verdad al desconocido.

-Ohh, bueno… en ese caso. Soy Jack- El peliblanco al parecer se había calmado después de aquella confusión.

-Bueno… mi nombre es Hiccup- Contesta el Castaño sin percatarse que Jack ya se había presentado anteriormente.

De repente ambos se dan cuenta que mientras tenían su contradictoria conversación se fueron acercando uno con otro hasta quedar frente a frente, entonces ambos se separan en direcciones contrarias después de enterarse y ninguno de los dos puede evitar sonrojarse un poco por aquel encuentro, por un momento el lugar se queda en completo silencio mientras ambos piensan en que decir.

-¿Por qué tienes el cabello blanco?- Le preguntaba el castaño al otro chico.

-Es una larga historia pero creo que puedo resumirla, con esto- Decía mientras recogía su callado del hielo.

-¿Una vara?, ni que fuera demasiado preciada una simple vara llena de escarcha- Corregía ignorantemente el chico.

-Vaya que si lo es, ¡Observa!- Le ordenaba emocionado al compañero de platica, quién de repente se quedó mirando atento.

Jack empezó a dar ligeros movimientos con el callado en mano y después lo impulsó hacia adelante del cual surgió un montículo de nieve.

-¡Que cosa ha pasado!- Dijo el Castaño impresionado, algo asustado y sorprendido por el acto.

-Bueno verás tengo poderes de Invierno y… yo soy la causa por la cual tu pueblo su hunda en NIEVE!-

-Ohh bueno Siempre quise verle la cara a la nieve- Hiccup dice en un tono más o menos infantil.

El lugar nuevamente se queda en silencio hasta que Hiccup vuelve a romper el silencio:

-¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo?... lo de tu poder- Hiccup pregunta de tal forma como un niño de 6 años con un regalo nuevo.

-Ohh CLARO!- A esta reacción Jack arroja un rayo azul hacia el cielo y en seguida aparecen miles de copos limitados caer a no muy alta distancia.

-WOW- es lo único que dijo el Joven hasta que vió con atención el cielo y notó que eran (por la apariencia del cielo) como las 02:00 de la tarde –Gracias por el acto, mmm adiós me tengo que ir o mi padre me va a hacer pedazos- decía realmente apurado el Castaño.

-ESPERA!- Le gritó Jack, ¿Amigos? ¿Qué te parece?- Jack preguntó intrigado.

-Aún no te conozco muy bien,… pero podemos ser compañeros si quieres- Hiccup contestaba igual de apurado que antes-

-Claro, no hay problema- Jack dijo simulando una sonrisa.

Jack sólo se quedó observando al joven alejarse por las mismas ramas con las que había hecho su raro baile hasta caerse hasta desaparecer entre las ramas y se alcanza a oir un ruido de tierra –Se ha vuelto a caer- Jack dijo en vos baja.

Bueno… que les pareció espero que bien jaja acepto sugerencias suyas y si quieren pueden seguir leyendo mi libro y bueno les dejo mi Facebook por cualquier duda o sugerencia directa: Pedro Daniel Ocañas Solis y.. bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo si es que no quieren abandonarme.


	3. Una Amistad Confiable

Hola a todos! Sé que me demoré un poco de tiempo en subir el tercer capítulo, tuve algunos retrasos y problemas con la inspiración jajaja, tuve que decidir de todas mis ideas cual era mejor y… bueno ¡La motivación regresó! Le doy las gracias a mis lectores fieles que ya esperaban este capítulo personas como Neko, Kisaki Yazmin Motou, Guillermo Chav y Diannaa Laurraa ok espero que sea todo esto de su agrado no sin antes a los otros que no mencioné también agradecerles… bueno espero que sea de su completo agrado.

Capítulo 3

**Amistad Confiable**

Poco después de una larga plática para conocerse más el uno al otro, Jack y Hiccup deciden volverse compañeros cercanos mas no amigos que era lo que Jack le había sugerido poco antes que Hiccup saliera del lugar por entre los árboles Jack sólo lo observaba.

Cuando ya eran alrededor de las 02:30 de la tarde cuando por fin Hiccup había encontrado a su padre en el centro de la aldea.

-Hiccup donde rayos estabas metido- Estoico (su padre) le hablaba con el tono fuerte de siempre.

-Solo estaba en el bosque, pasando el rato- Hiccup decía con el tono más normal posible.

-Eso ya lo noté sólo mira tu chaleco está lleno de tierra- Decía su padre con el mismo tono.

Realmente el chaleco del niño no estaba cubierto por completo de tierra solo era polvo lo que quedaba pegado en ella.

-Lo siento tropecé con las ramas- Hiccup menciona sus palabras algo desanimado.

-Ya no importa, yo sólo te decía, escucha voy a llegar tarde a la casa escuchaste así que haz lo que sea menos abrir las puertas a alguien- Estoico decía en tono de advertencia

-No te preocupes- Dijo muy seguro Hiccup.

Ambos siguieron su rumbo y cuando Hiccup estaba por abrir la puerta de su casa, Chimuelo se bajó del tejado y comenzó a agachar su cabeza.

-Lo siento amigo hoy no- Hiccup se concentraba en abrir y dijo con un tono juguetón.

Pero Chimuelo insistía con la misma seña que significaba que lo montara.

-Está bien amigo VAMOS!, pero solo un momento está bien- Hiccup no podía rechazar a un vuelo jamás.

Luego de elevarse por el cielo comenzaron a volar lo más rápido posible, dar vueltas y maniobras espectaculares la adrenalina de Hiccup no podía aumentar nada más: Su cabello volaba por el aire, su chaleco casi se le salía por los brazos y sus botas casi se caían, el día de Hiccup había resultado muy divertido después de todo, de repente se ve una silueta volando hacia ellos al parecer no era un dragón ni un ave la rara silueta se hizo al fin visible: Era Jack volando como siempre.

-Hola mm Hiccup ¡verdad?- Jack dijo en tono bromista.

-Si Jack soy yo, un momento… espera esto no puede ser posible!- Hiccup parecía asustado mucho en realidad al darse cuenta que el Peliblanco estaba volando sin dragón y por su cuenta.

-¿Sucede algo?- Jack preguntaba con una sonrisa..

-T...tu estas- Hiccup apenas y podía hablar.

-Volando si, tienes razón- Jack se lo dijo como si el castaño lo supiera desde siempre.

-P..pero como- El joven estaba tan asustado que su voz comenzaba a temblar.

-Ohh cierto se me olvidó decírtelo soy un espíritu por algo soy la razón por la que tu pueblo su hunda en nieve ¿no?-El peliblanco no perdía su sonrisa.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo- Hiccup al fin había salido de sus dudas.

Y mientras la plática entre ellos 2 comenzaba a alargarse Chimuelo comenzaba a aburrirse e hizo un movimiento algo fuerte para que el Castaño siguiera volando.

-Oye Hiccup ahora podemos ser ami…-

La increíble fuerza del Dragón hizo caer a Hiccup de su lomo, Hiccup no paraba de gritar mientras caía, mientras que arriba se estaba librando una carrera, ya que Chimuelo quería salvar a su amo y Jack quería hacer lo mismo a fin de irritar al dragón y ganarse algo de confianza por parte de Hiccup, ambos iban muy parejos de repente Chimuelo rebasaba a Jack y viceversa, hasta que a Jack se le ocurrió como ponerle fin a la carrera congelando su cola y eso hizo, solo que no congeló la cola artificial para que Hiccup no se molestara con él, el Dragón se desplomó por los aires aunque de repente planeaba para disminuir el golpe y entonces Jack se le ocurrió echar el vuelo con toda su fuerza y en seguida atrapó a Hiccup en sus brazos y lo llevó a tierra firme, Hiccup no sabía que Jack había jugado mal con su Dragón.

-Jack…- Hiccup dijo asombrado por el riesgo ocurrido.

-¿Si?- Jack atendió al llamado.

-Si, creo que ya somos amigos y a propósito te debo una grande- Hiccup le dijo al Peliblanco alegre y los dos se tornó una sonrisa.

Bueno… espero que les haya gustado y si no acepto sugerencias por parte de todos! Para que el sig. Capitulo sea mejor que este y les hago una pregunta ¿Quieren que incluya Big Four en el libro o la pareja sola está bien? Lo que piensen coméntenlo GRACIAS es todo por este capítulo.


	4. Sentimientos

Hola! De nuevo lectores, ahora tengo más motivación que nunca me alegra que hayan decidido seguirme y no abandonarme ahora me encuentro atarantado de ideas bueno nuevamente saludos y agradecimientos a Kisaki Yazmin Motou, Melanie Za, Fátima Valencia, Natsu 2077, Guillermo Chav, Diannaa Laurraa y Neko y, ¿Por qué no? También a los recién llegados procuré no tardar en subir éste Capítulo y... bueno espero lo Disfruten los dejo leer ojalá les agrade y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Capítulo 4

**Sentimientos**

Después de un peligroso accidente, Hiccup cae desde una altura de casi 100 metros gritando y esperando una salvación, pero Jack y Chimuelo lo tomaron como una carrera de quién lo salvaba antes y Jack con un marcador de trampa logró salvar a Hiccup entre sus brazos, mientras que Chimuelo con su cola congelada (acto de Jack) en lugar de volar planeaba por suerte no se hirió y cayó de manera suave pero con un sentimiento de enojo hacia Jack, el cual, estaba contento porque su pregunta de amistad había sido respondida.

-Jack…- Hiccup dijo asombrado por el riesgo ocurrido

-¿Sí?- Jack atendió al llamado.

-Sí, creo que después de todo si seremos amigos y por cierto de debo una grande- Hiccup le dijo al Peliblanco alegre y ellos dos se dibujó una sonrisa.

De repente, Jack recuerda que Hiccup estaba en sus brazos así que en seguida decide ponerlo de pie, Hiccup al percatarse le da un leve ataque de nervios y entonces, en ambos se nota un bajo sonrojo por la posición anterior y en poco tiempo algo los saca de sus pensamientos a ambos: era un golpe terriblemente fuerte y se alcanzó a ver ramas de árbol caer y Hiccup no tarda en asustarse.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Hiccup le dice nervioso a Jack.

-No lo sé iré a revisar- dice el peliblanco mientras alzaba el vuelo.

Jack descendió en la parte donde se vieron las ramas caer con mayor intensidad y de repente se oye de nuevo ese estruendo, Jack enseguida corre directo por dónde provenía el ruido y entonces lo vio: Una "bestia" que chocaba la parte superior de su cola contra los árboles.

-Jajaja deberías mejor tirarte de 100 metros quizá así se te quite- Jack le dice al Dragón en forma de broma, el cual no está nada feliz y en seguida le gruñe el Dragón a Jack como para llamar su atención.

-Adelante, grúñeme lo que quieras- El peliblanco dijo con el mismo brío mientras que imitaba un gruñido falso.

Acto seguido Chimuelo se dirige a un Roble macizo y le da una gran embestida con la cola al árbol y sucede: el hielo en su cola ya no es más que varios fragmentos sin forma tirados por todas partes – Oh, oh- dice Jack al ver el Dragón libre.

-Ahora si lamento no congelarte la cola artificial- Dice el peliblanco algo asustado y nervioso, Chimuelo sólo le responde con una sonrisa amenazadora.

Y en seguida Jack vuela por entre los árboles hábilmente para confundir a Chimuelo, el cual no se preocupa por seguirlo a gran velocidad tardó unos minutos pero Jack logró encontrar al dueño del Dragón, se queda detenido un momento y le dice entre respiraciones forzadas y suspiros:

-Es tu mascotita- Dice Jack agotado a más no poder.

-¿Chimuelo?- Hiccup dice algo extrañado por la actitud del peliblanco.

-¿Cuántas mascotas asesinas tienes?- Le dice Jack, ya que para él el sarcasmo y la risa nunca están de más.

Hiccup solamente le pone una sonrisa sarcástica a Jack ya que él también sabía jugar da unos cuantos pasos adelante en dirección al frente de Jack y espera, en cuestión de segundos el animal ya estaba sobre el nuevo amigo de Hiccup

-Chimuelo, Chimuelo ya basta- le dice en modo tierno y tranquilo, cosa que Jack solo contemplaba con la mirada-

La "mascota" de Hiccup le dio una última cara que lo decía todo (Te salvaste) y luego se retiró del joven, Hiccup se dirigía hacia él para levantarlo tomándole la mano, pero Chimuelo encontró la forma de vengarse de Jack que si no era lastimándolo era avergonzarlo así que el Dragón mueve disimuladamente la pata y Hiccup por ir tras de Jack tropieza con ella y cae suavemente sobre el peliblanco y ambos lo notan al instante: tienen las caras encontradas y de nuevo, igual que al inicio, se pierden en los ojos del otro, las miradas se quedan cruzadas más tiempo que antes.

Jack- _Que hermosos ojos, nunca me di la tarea de observarlos bien, son tan brillantes y… llenos de alegría y hace buen juego con su cabello café que le cae hasta la frente y está muy cuidado también, combina a la perfección con un chico tan lindo como él-_

Hiccup- _Muy bonitos son los ojos de Jack son de un azul tan resplandeciente no sé porque nunca me habré dado cuenta de este hermoso rostro que va digno de su personalidad y su cabello, brilla cuando el sol lo hace es realmente maravilloso-_

Chimuelo no tenía esto en sus planes así que decide irse dejando a los "hipnotizados" en la posición en la que él los dejó pero de lo que no se da cuenta es que justo cuando se fue ellos salen de su trance y se separan muy apenados uno por el otro acto seguido Hiccup aparta la vista para que el pelibanco no supiera del fuerte sonrojo que le causó ese momento pero Jack no necesitaba averiguarlo ya que él ya estaba muy nervioso y estaba más sonrojado que Hiccup tal vez estaría igual que el Castaño si fuera una persona normal pero con su piel pálida se nota aún más, Chimuelo regresa empujando algo de fruta con sus patas para que los que cayeron en su chiste comieran algo mientras que él ya se había alimentado de pescados.

-Genial hace unos minutos querías matarme y ahora me tratas bien ¿Quién te entiende lagartija?- Jack dice en tono sarcástico para bajar la tensión de lo sucedido.

-Jajaja es que creo que quiere disculparse- El Castaño dice mientras se apresura a tomar una Manzana verde –Jack ¿No quieres?-

-Ahh? Sí claro- Jack miente para quedar bien con Chimuelo y algo con Hiccup porque bien sabe él que no tiene necesidad de alimentarse pero en parte también lo hace para bajarse los nervios y al final toma una pera procurando no escarcharla con el frío de sus manos.

Continuara…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios ahh y mantengo la duda para aquellos que apenas lo leen ¿Kieren Big Four en el libro o solos están mejor? Lo dejo a su juicio nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ahh y no olviden dejar sus dudas digo… si tienen yo se las respondo personalmente. ADIOSS.


	5. Remolinos en la Cabeza

Hola de nuevo! Aquí nos encontramos una vez más, bueno estoy recibiendo sus comentarios y tomo sus opiniones enserio así que no hay ningún problema a todos los que me han seguido hasta este punto les agradezco y los que han dado favoritos mucho más, también me alegra que tuviera éxito con mi primer Fanfic si pensaban que era algo acostumbrado a mí no se preocupen jaja este fue mi saludo sin más ni menos los dejo leer y que sea de su completo agrado.

Capítulo: 5

**Remolinos en la Cabeza**

Poco tiempo después de quedarse en trance total de miradas uno con el otro se sonrojan demasiado, después de unos minutos Chimuelo aparece moviendo fruta con sus patas para que los chicos comieran (él lo había tramado todo), Hiccup comió una Manzana pues tenía hambre y nervios por lo sucedido y Jack con algo de dificultad comía una pera ya que procuraba no congelarla porque sus nervios hicieron que sus manos se sobre-enfriaran y comenzar a escarchar lo que tocara.

Hiccup se quedó viendo el cielo mientras comía y de nuevo notó que era tarde casi las 7:30 p.m. en seguida Jack notó sus interés por el cielo del Pequeño.

-¿Qué sucede?- Jack pregunta mientras aprovecha de dejar la pera por ahí ya sin intenciones de comerla.

-Sólo veo que es algo tarde- Dice el Castaño concentrado en cada nube y rayo de luz del cielo.

-¿Tarde?, TARDE! Tu padre acabará regañándote por lo que me dijiste la otra vez- Jack apresurado intenta levantar al Joven tomándolo de la mano.

-Tranquilo Jack él llegará tarde a la casa y hablando en su lenguaje "Tarde" significan 4 días o una semana- Hiccup le explicaba al pelibanco mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-Lo siento yo quería asegurarme de que no pasaras un mal momento en tu casa- Dijo Jack apenado por su expresión anterior.

El lugar se quedó en silencio absoluto se podrían oír las hojas de los arboles tocar el piso, Hiccup miraba a las estrellas que comenzaban a salir mirando de reojo al de sudadera azul, el cual, estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol no muy alto como siempre acostumbraba a hacer o al menos eso se hacía creer.

-Auch Jack- El Castaño salía de la vista inmensa del cielo dirigiéndose al peliblanco., el cual le había atacado con una bola de nieve directo al rostro suavemente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Decía con una sonrisa de alegría por hacer un juego con el Castaño.

-Jajaja ya no lo hagas por favor- Hiccup dijo riendo levemente-

-Está bien- Jack dijo aún sonriente.

Ya eran alrededor de las 9:30 de la tarde y Hiccup comenzaba a bostezar al mismo tiempo que Jack se daba cuenta de esto le dijo a Chimuelo que se acercara a su dueño como cabecera y así pudiera dormir bien el Dragón comúnmente no obedecería a Jack pero al tratarse de su dueño ambos estarían de acuerdo en trabajar juntos no tarda mucho en que el Castaño ya está recargado en la espalda de Chimuelo y éste aprovecha para dormirse tranquilamente.

Jack, por otra parte estaba haciendo lo que su amigo hacía hace poco: mirar el cielo aún sin saber la razón por la cual le interesara tanto al Castaño o tal vez le ayudaría a pensar o bueno… él no sabía.

Jack- _¿Por qué le interesará tanto? Digo… es bonito pero… no tanto como para quedarse perdido en él observando sin detenerse… pero en cambio sus ojos esos si eran de perderse digo… los colores del cielo se mezclan bien igual que el verde de sus ojos con el café se su cabello ohh rayos!- _

Jack negó fuertemente por aquel pensamiento que no tenía nada que ver con el tema original en seguida se baja de árbol y se pone a caminar en círculos por ahí, hasta que ve al chico de sus pensamientos anteriores completamente dormido en el lado derecho de Chimuelo el cual se encontraba en el mismo modo que su jinete.

Jack se acerca a paso lento con cuidado de no despertar a su amigo y al "animal" después se recuesta al lado de Hiccup sobre el Dragón, el cual ni siquiera lo sintió, pasaron minutos y horas hasta que llegó la media noche, Jack seguía igual que antes cuando voltea a ver al chico de al lado: notaba su respiración completamente tranquila, sus gestos muy tiernos y sus cejas delineadas, Jack se acerca un poco más para ver mejor a la persona, y justo cuando intentó acariciar su cabello castaño del joven fue interrumpido por arena dorada y brillante objeto que iluminó un poco el lugar y aparte dio unas cuantas vueltas hasta posicionarse en la cabeza de Hiccup tirada de un hilo del mismo material hasta el cielo.

-Justo a tiempo Sandman- Jack dice en silencio pero algo frustrado por ser interrumpido en tal momento así pero algo alegre en parte al darse cuenta que también cree en otros amigos suyos así que no hace nada más que recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

En ese momento una luz dorada se empezó a ver entre los árboles, Jack sabía lo que significaba eso, Sandy no tardó en aparecer cerca del peliblanco y le empieza a comunicarse con sus signos que Jack entendía con claridad.

-_Hola, ¿Quién es él?- _Sandman "dijo" intrigado pero alegre al mismo tiempo que seguía entregando sueños.

-Ahh… un amigo mío- Jack mencionaba sus palaras algo nervioso por el enojo anterior que te tuvo al peli-dorado.

-_Y ¿Qué haces recargado en él?_- El hombrecito "decía" con un gesto que lo decía todo (¿No haya algo más?) pero con una sonrisa tranquila es decir, la habitual.

-Ohh…- Jack dijo aún más nervioso que antes –Nada sólo quería descansar un rato- Su buen talento de actuación hizo que Sandy se lo creyera.

_-__¿Seguro que no hay algo más?- _El peli-dorado "dijo" con un rostro de broma haciendo que Jack se sonrojara un poco y se molestara.

-No Sandy!, no seas tonto solo somos amigos ¿Cómo creerás eso?- Jack dijo al principio con un tono algo alto (sin despertar a Hiccup) y después disimular riéndose.

Sandman sólo asiente con el rostro aún sonriente y se marcha hacia el cielo muy alegre por lograr su cometido con el peliblanco.

Jack- _¿Será cierto?, no eso es imposible sólo estaba en mal estado- _El pensamiento era dudoso pero al mismo tiempo seguro.

Jack regresó su mirada hacia Hiccup, que estaba soñando tranquilamente, de repente, Jack nota un impulso de arena al hilo normal rociando el sueño de dragones que tenía éste, haciéndolo cambiar de forma, Jack puso una mirada muy intrigada al acto de la arena la cual terminó su transformación y terminó con la figura de Jack en la cabeza del menor. _–No puede ser cierto está soñando conmigo! Sandman!-_ Jack estaba muy molesto por el acto del hombrecito pero en parte estaba algo feliz de que su amigo soñara con él así que tomó una decisión rápida la cual fue dormirse, y eso hizo recargado en el hombre de Hiccup igual que antes.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, no olviden comentar sus dudas y recomendaciones o felicitaciones en todo caso recuerden que yo tomo sus opiniones enserio y hago una aclaración "Big Four" se refiere a Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel y Mérida no al cuatro de Conejo, Hada, Sandy y Santa Claus para los que pensaban así y bueno sigo con la duda ahora acarada ¿Quién prefiere Big Four en el cuento o solos ellos dos está bien? Nuevamente lo dejo a su juicio y que la pasen bien hasta el próximo cap.


End file.
